


Will you be my pumpkin?

by marvelmademewrite



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, so fluffy i almost died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:39:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelmademewrite/pseuds/marvelmademewrite
Summary: Bucky and you go pick out some pumpkins and you find the perfect one.





	Will you be my pumpkin?

It had become a sort of tradition for you and Bucky to go pick out a few pumpkins together to carve and place around the common room at the tower. You had both started the tradition long ago, when you were just best friends and it was obvious you two would continue on with it even now that you’re dating. It made Bucky so happy seeing the way your eyes would light up as you were getting ready to go visit a pumpkin patch owned by a sweet elderly man and his two grandchildren.

“You ready, doll?”

“Almost!” you shouted back as you were putting on your thick and chunky scarf. Although it was only the beginning of autumn, you were already too cold to go out without proper armour - hat, scarf and warm fluffy socks. The sight of you made Bucky laugh, he loved how you wrapped yourself up and looked absolutely adorable.

Taking your hand he led you to the lift and out to the truck, opening the door for you like a real gentleman. You gave him a warm smile, always appreciative of the gesture and you couldn’t deny that you also enjoyed watching him go back to the driver’s side - he was quite the specimen, after all.

The car ride, as always, was a sweet time the both of you shared. A 40s playlist humming quietly in the background as you and Bucky held hands and enjoyed the down time, away from your busy avengers lives.

The leaves had started to turn all different shades of yellow, orange and red; as you were driving out of the city and into the countryside, it was a sight to behold. Nothing could wipe the smiles of your faces as you watched the forests you were going past and the leaves falling. It felt like it was just you and Bucky in the whole world, wrapped up in the autumnal afternoon warmth. You felt like it ended all too quickly as Bucky was pulling up the drive to the house belonging to the patch owner.

The elderly man, as always, was excited to see you and wandered over to you guys as you were getting out. “Well if it wasn’t my two favourite pumpkin lovers,” he greeted you both warmly, encasing you in a tight hug. After all the years of coming to buy pumpkins from him, he had become like a grandfather to you both. Always welcoming you into his home for some freshly baked cookies by his granddaughter, and hot apple cider. He was like a ray of sunshine on a rainy day, just a pure pleasure to see and be around.

“Hello, Hank. How are you doing? Everything alright around here?” Bucky asked, always making sure to help out if anything needed fixing, and taking care of harder labour for the man. It made you giddy to see how loving and helpful your boyfriend always was to other people. You often used this to remind him that he was a good man on his tougher and darker days.

After the brief reunion, you made your way to the patch to pick out the pumpkins. It had become pretty much obvious from the first two times you had been, that you’d be needing to take a wheelbarrow with you because not even Bucky could carry back all the pumpkins you’d chosen. So as you were happily pushing the wheelbarrow up ahead, you didn’t notice Bucky and Hank keeping back a few paces.

As you were picking out the pumpkins and putting them in the wheelbarrow, Bucky snuck up behind you, “what’d you think of this one?”

You looked at the pumpkin, it was a pretty average size but the colour was beautiful - the shade just right, your favourite. “Let me have a look old man. Can’t trust your eyesight these days,” you joked whilst taking the pumpkin from him.

As you were turning the pumpkin around to have a look, you saw that it was carved, “Buck, what’s-”

Once you fully turned the pumpkin around you read what was carved in it.

‘Will you be my pumpkin?’

You lowered the pumpkin to find Bucky down on one knee, looking up at you with those puppy dog eyes, and a tear slipped down your cheek as you looked down and saw the little blue box he was holding and the ring encased in the dark, navy velvet.

“Doll, you have been the sunshine I needed after my stormy nights. You have supported me through everything and have taught me so much. You have become my partner in crime, much to Sam’s distaste, and I can’t imagine a day where I don’t wake up next to you. You calm me, ground me, love me. And I love you, with all my heart. So please, do me the great honour and be my pumpkin?”

“Yes, yes, yes, a million times yes!”

Bucky quickly jumped up from the ground and encased you in the biggest of hugs, kissing you softly. Once you parted you put the pumpkin down and allowed Bucky to slide on the beautiful ring. As you watched him, you couldn’t believe this was happening. You were going to marry Bucky Barnes, the love of your life.

Hank slowly made his way over to you guys, a wide smile on his face, “well? Did the dame say yes?”

“She sure did,” Bucky beamed pulling you in front of him and encasing you in his warm embrace. Hank lit up and his face beamed happiness for the both of you.

“Well, I guess we should go and celebrate! Come on, let’s get some baked goods in you! And you can tell me all about what you have been up to whilst saving the world,” he was saying whilst slowly walking back to his farmhouse; the type with a wrap around porch, one that you dreamed, you and bucky might own one day and now you realised that that day just might be one day closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks you for reading x


End file.
